


Выходные в Лас-Вегасе

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Humor, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучше бы они промотали парочку состояний в местных казино, честное слово</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выходные в Лас-Вегасе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209898635.htm?oam#more1) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Примечание:** немножко нецензурной лексики; пост-День В

✖ ✖ ✖

Чарли разбудили яркий солнечный луч в глаз и хриплый голос с издевательским «Доброе утро».

Что-то подсказывало Чарли, что если утро начинается с такой сильной головной боли, оно вовсе не доброе. Совсем не доброе. Даже близко.

Застонав, он свесился с разворошённой кровати, запутался в простыне, чуть не упал на пол, но чудом удержался, пошарил ладонью по кипе сваленной одежды и при помощи невероятной удачи нашёл вроде бы свои часы. С третьего раза выбрал антипохмельное в шпионских функциях, раз пять перепроверил, что это не амнезия и не парализатор, ещё с полминуты не доверял сам себе, потому что голова болела так адски, и Чарли не был уверен, видит ли он вообще или это его глючит. Убедившись, что всё же не ошибся, Чарли выстрелил часами сам в себя и зашипел от яркого укола в районе шеи.

Надо же, даже попал.

Отпускать начало через мучительные три минуты, во время которых Чарли пару раз порывался вскочить и убежать в поисках туалета, но обошлось. Боль в голове отступала рывками, тошнота сначала подкатила к горлу, а потом бесследно исчезла, и разве что в мыслях стоял такой адский сумбур, что от одного этого хотелось умереть. Но зато в общем значительно полегчало. Чарли раскинулся на постели и облегчённо застонал.

— Помогло? — вдруг спросил уже знакомый хриплый голос. — А можешь теперь повторить для меня?

Чарли дёрнулся от неожиданности и снова чуть не свалился с кровати. С огромной кровати размера кингсайз, возвышающейся посреди номера для новобрачных — сплошь цветы, белое, какие-то золотые ленточки и прочая пошлость, тут нельзя было ошибиться.

Также ошибиться было трудно в идентификации тела, занявшего вторую половину бескрайней постели.

И вот от этого Чарли стало так дурно, что даже только что отступившее похмелье не могло сравниться.

Потому что это был блядский, чтоб его, Эггзи. Судя по всему, настолько же голый, насколько и Чарли. Ну прекрасно. Отличные новости с утра пораньше.

— Какого чёрта? — отвиснув, спросил Чарли у мироздания и до боли сжал часы в пальцах.

Эггзи завозился, сминая простынь ещё больше, и очень болезненно вздохнул:

— Не поверишь, меня тоже мучает этот вопрос.

Проглотив несколько не слишком связных, зато очень матерных высказываний, Чарли ещё раз обвёл взглядом номер, отмечая беспорядочно раскиданные вещи, несколько пустых бутылок из-под различного алкоголя, галстук — кажется, принадлежащий Чарли, — который беззаботно болтался на шикарной люстре.

— Что вчера вообще было? — задал сакральный вопрос Чарли, в первую очередь самому себе. Насколько он знал себя, он никогда не забывал события даже самых отчаянных пьянок, которых он пережил в своей жизни немало, но, судя по всему, всё случается в первый раз. Потому что единственное, что смог вспомнить Чарли, с трудом разгребая бардак в тяжёлой голове, это успешное окончание одной очень долгой, сложной, многоуровневой миссии. И то, что они с Эггзи последний этап выполнили практически вместе, а потом на кураже решили отметить это дело…

Кажется, там было что-то про завязывание черенков вишни языком.

Чарли тут же бросил попытки вспомнить дальше. Забитая волшебным средством Кингсмэн головная боль всколыхнулась где-то в затылке, грозя вернуться. Ну уж нет. Спасибо.

Эггзи снова душераздирающе вздохнул и запоздало ответил:

— Что-то несомненно нехорошее. Учитывая золотые ленточки. Блядь, — Эггзи неопределённо взмахнул рукой. — Так поделишься антипохмельным?

Приподнявшись на локте, Чарли поморщился и окинул взглядом едва прикрытого простынёй «коллегу».

— Если это то, что я думаю, то лучше я поделюсь амнезиаком.

— Да ладно, — голос Эггзи стал ещё более хриплым. — Мы же не могли серьёзно... блядь.

Тут Чарли стало всё-таки немного его жаль, поэтому он снова выбрал на часах антипохмельное и довольно метко выстрелил в шею явно страдающего Эггзи. Тот даже не вздрогнул — лишь прижал ладонь к «уколу» и долго выдохнул:

— Ох. Спасибо. Только не шуми, эта штука действует не сразу.

Чарли искренне оскорбился, потому что шуметь он и не собирался. Он не девица, чтобы поднимать истерику из-за подозрительных личностей в своей кровати.

— Я, вообще-то, в курсе, — мрачно сказал он и спросил максимально спокойно, с подчёркнутым равнодушием: — Какого хуя ты забыл в моей постели?

— А какого хуя ты забыл в моей жизни? — в тон отозвался Эггзи, положив руку на лоб. Судя по его лицу, он как раз переживал последний, самый сильный приступ тошноты.

— Хороший вопрос, — задумчиво заметил Чарли и осторожно сел, прислушиваясь к себе. Всё тело противно и ноюще болело, но ничего экстраординарного Чарли не почувствовал. Спасибо антипохмельному, сейчас он ощущал себя не хуже, чем обычно после хороших пьянок. Хотя если судить по пустым бутылкам, изящно раскиданным по самым неожиданным местам номера, это была не хорошая пьянка.

Это была отвратительная пьянка. Просто ужасная. Ну кто мешает абсент и шампанское? Боже.

Чарли усиленно потёр ладонями лицо и тут обнаружил нечто, что заставило его обмереть. Внутри всё словно ледяной водой окатило.

На его безымянном пальце красовалось кольцо, которого совершенно точно не было и не могло быть до этого. Чарли уставился на него, растопырив пальцы, и краем глаза заметил столь же долгий взгляд Эггзи. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя нет парного, — попросил Чарли.

Эггзи преувеличенно внимательно осмотрел свои руки, близко поднеся их к лицу.

— У меня нет парного, — убедившись в результатах исследования, сказал он.

— Слава богу. Значит, я вчера женился на ком-то другом.

Громко хмыкнув, Эггзи медленно сел и вкрадчиво протянул:

— И изменил жене в брачную ночь, — Чарли в ответ поморщился и махнул на него рукой. Эггзи повёл плечами: — Кстати, ты так уверен, что женился?

Чарли задумался. Кольцо, которое он теперь чувствовал чрезмерно ярко, сбивало с мыслей и отвлекало на себя. Но всё же Чарли смог сосредоточиться и обстоятельно произнёс:

— Единственное, что я помню — это то, что я в Лас-Вегасе. А что ещё делать в Лас-Вегасе, как не жениться на какой-нибудь красотке?

— Жениться на каком-нибудь красавчике?

Засранец Эггзи даже нашёл в себе силы ехидно ухмыльнуться. Чарли на такие подвиги пока способен не был, поэтому он просто в очередной раз поморщился.

— Не знаю, каких ты наклонностей, но я бы предпочёл красотку, — то есть, на самом деле Чарли хотел бы избежать любого типа брака, но если говорить о случайных пьяных похождениях с неприятными и неожиданными последствиями, то он определённо выбрал бы девушку. Мда, от этой мысли стало только хуже. Чарли резко вздохнул, борясь с приступом головокружения. — Ох. Я в ванную.

Но тут Эггзи возмутительно резво вскочил с кровати, сверкнув голым задом.

— Я первый, — бескомпромиссно заявил он и направился куда-то в сторону излишне пышных букетов из живых цветов.

— У тебя же болела голова? — смиренно спросил ему в спину Чарли.

— От возможности жениться на тебе она сразу прошла, — Эггзи помахал ему рукой, снова сверкнув голым задом, и громко захлопнул дверь предполагаемой ванной.

Наглая сволочь.

Собравшись с силами, Чарли тоже встал с кровати в слабой надежде найти где-нибудь здесь бутылку обыкновенной воды. Просто воды. Хотя бы пол-литра. А лучше больше.

Проплутав по слишком просторному номеру, Чарли несколько раз запнулся о раскиданную одежду и пустые бутылки, потом вспомнил о существовании мини-баров и обнаружил такой в тумбочке под огромным телевизором — интересно, зачем новобрачным вообще нужен телевизор, если предполагается, что после свадьбы они просто трахаются как кролики? В маленьком холодильнике кроме нескольких бутылочек на «опохмелиться» нашлась и литровая — слава небесам! — бутылка негазированной воды. Чарли припал к ней с сумасшедшей жадностью и не стонал от наслаждения только потому, что рот был, кхм, занят.

Выпив почти одним залпом больше половины, Чарли оторвался от бутылки и несколько минут просто стоял, зажмурившись и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Ему определённо становилось лучше. Осталось только добраться до ванны, и всё будет совсем хорошо. Если не считать кольца, конечно.

Убирая воду обратно в холодильник, Чарли случайно зацепил взглядом украшенный золотыми вензелями кусок картона. Сначала он подумал, что это какое-нибудь дурацкое поздравление от отеля для предполагаемых новобрачных постояльцев ужасно пошлого номера, но потом Чарли разглядел собственное имя, определённо вписанное вручную, и осторожно, словно картон был заминирован, взял его в руки.

Сертификат. Это был сертификат о заключении брака. Определённо с его, Чарли, самой настоящей, пусть и немного кривой подписью. И подписью кое-кого ещё.

Дверь в ванну раскрылась с чрезмерной силой.

— Ты не поверишь, на ком я женился, — мрачно сказал Чарли, разглядывая проклятый сертификат.

— Почему, поверю, — отозвался уже намного менее хриплым голосом вышедший из ванной Эггзи и продемонстрировал кольцо, сверкнувшее между его пальцев. — Там на сушилке был мой пиджак, — пояснил он. — Значит, мы всё-таки оба предпочли друг друга красоткам.

— Вот пиздец, — проглотив какую-то странную и совершенно лишнюю мысль (почему твоё кольцо было в пиджаке, неверный?), заключил Чарли.

— И не говори, — Эггзи вздохнул. — Ты видел гравировку?

Чарли смерил его взглядом — в огромном белом халате Эггзи смотрелся нелепо — и молча снял кольцо. Прищурился, рассматривая на внутренней стороне надпись «love you dickhead»*.

Как, блядь, мило. Чарли даже вспомнил парочку раз, когда Эггзи так его обзывал. При этом воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи в голове не находилось практически никаких. Кроме настойчивого образа завязанного узелком черенка вишни, но это воспоминание Чарли отчаянно не нравилось.

— Не хочу знать, какая гравировка у тебя, — сказал он, автоматически надевая кольцо обратно.

— И правильно. Не знай, — Эггзи прошёлся по номеру и точно так же, как Чарли, запнулся о какую-то бутылку. — Как нас угораздило?

— Учитывая твою дебильную привычку постоянно делать фотографии, мы можем просто посмотреть твой инстаграм, — саркастично сказал Чарли. Его всегда бесила эта манера Эггзи — потому что ну какой из него тогда шпион, если он регулярно сообщает всему миру, как мило спит его отвратительный мопс, или что сам Эггзи сегодня ел на обед. Конечно, он никогда не фотографировал ничего, связанного с миссиями, и преувеличенно восторженно поддерживал легенду путешествующего по миру «портного», но Чарли всё равно ужасно раздражала его страсть к инстаграму.

— И твою ленту, любитель твиттера, — спокойно заметил Эггзи, и это было туше́. Он почти не глядя бросил Чарли его смартфон.

— Блядь, — сдержанно ответил Чарли и, смирившись, полез почему-то сразу в пресловутый инстаграм. Эггзи в это время откопал свой смартфон и, судя по всему, сделал то же самое.

Потому что буквально на первую же фотографию, выложенную с аккаунта Эггзи, они отреагировали совершенно одинаково и абсолютно одновременно:

— Ебать.

Эггзи потряс смартфоном:

— Фотка с поцелуем. Понимаешь, фотка с нашим поцелуем.

Чарли вскинул брови, внимательнее рассматривая экран, и резюмировал:

— Мы выглядим отвратительно, — ага, абсолютно точно бухие к чертям, взъерошенные, с красными носами и мерзкими гримасами на лице. Во время поцелуя. Какой кошмар.

— Особенно ты, — Эггзи снова уткнулся в смартфон, видимо, просматривая комментарии к самой позорной фотографии Чарли. — Рокси пожелала нам счастливой семейной жизни.

— Лучше бы она нас прокляла, — пробормотал Чарли, хотя такое пожелание, учитывая ситуацию и то, что исходило оно от Рокси, вполне могло сойти за самое жуткое проклятье.

— Ты видишь, что у тебя семнадцать не отвеченных СМС? — вдруг спросил Эггзи, неизвестно как нарисовавшись за плечом Чарли. Такое внезапное нарушение личного пространства было, мягко говоря, неприятным, потому что Эггзи щеголял белоснежным халатом, а Чарли оставался абсолютно голым.

— Не хочу знать, кого я оповестил, — мрачно сказал Чарли, поведя плечом.

— Надеюсь, у тебя не было невесты, — Эггзи, кажется, веселился, хотя Чарли совсем не разделял его веселья. — А то я буду плохо выглядеть в её глазах.

— У меня нет невесты, — Чарли прокрутил ленту твиттера пальцем. — Один вопрос. Имя Мишель тебе знакомо?

Кажется, Эггзи удивился:

— Что, блядь?

— Рокси говорит, что Мишель будет счастлива. Дай догадаюсь, это твоя невеста по расчёту, и она очень сильно хотела от тебя избавиться?

— Это моя мама, — Эггзи помолчал. — И она очень сильно хотела познакомиться с моей девушкой.

Чарли испытал смутное желание кому-нибудь врезать.

— Я не буду это комментировать, — сказал он, откидывая смартфон на тумбочку для телевизора.

— О, так ты наконец заткнёшься?

Чарли громко вздохнул и пошёл в ванную. Ему банально хотелось отлить и хотя бы умыться, да и найти и натянуть второй халат не помешало бы.

В ванной Чарли некоторое время тупо пялился на просто неприличных размеров джакузи (в таком только оргии устраивать), а потом решил принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя последствия определённо бурной ночи. Это хотелось сделать особенно сильно потому, что Чарли до сих пор не имел ни малейшего представления о содержании этой проклятой ночи. Ну, если не иметь в виду то селфи с поцелуем. Боже. Нет, Чарли подумает об этом позже.

После душа Чарли с облегчением нашёл одноразовую зубную щётку и наконец-то избавился от непередаваемого ощущения во рту. Для полного счастья не хватало только побриться, но Чарли решил, что не слишком доверяет себе, даже учитывая сверхкрутые разработки Кингсмэн по избавлению от последствий бурного возлияния алкоголя, и решил смириться с однодневной щетиной.

Он натянул второй белоснежный халат, но не стал завязывать пояс, потому что ему было слишком жарко. Несколько секунд Чарли рассматривал себя в зеркале — мда, по его лицу всё равно было видно, что последний сутки он провёл очень насыщенно, — а потом взял себя в руки и вышел из ванной, напоследок ещё раз с ужасом смерив взглядом чудовищное джакузи.

Нужно было разбираться с произошедшим. Кольцо на пальце служило отличным напоминанием и ещё более крутой мотивацией, даже несмотря на отчаянное нежелание Чарли вспоминать, к чему же привели чёртовы черенки вишни.

— Что ты с таким интересом рассматриваешь? — спросил он у сгорбившегося на кровати Эггзи. — Или ты нашёл совсем компроматные фотки?

— Я ищу людей, которых оповестил, — не глядя отозвался Эггзи.

— И?

— Мерлин в курсе. Сказал, что медового месяца можем не ждать.

Вот это было реально дерьмовой новостью. Чарли не удержался от страдальческого вздоха и сел в одно из кресел, отодвинув подальше отвратительно пышный букет цветов, возвышающийся на тумбочке.

— Ну твою ж мать, — резюмировал Чарли, смутно представляя себе реакцию Мерлина и то, что он теперь может с ними сотворить. — Он нам всю жизнь напоминать будет.

— Кхм, — многозначительно ответил Эггзи.

— Что, Мерлин — не худший из вариантов? — Чарли нахмурился. — Только не говори, что ты написал Дигби.

Эггзи даже оторвал взгляд от смартфона и посмотрел на Чарли почти без улыбки.

— Он обиделся, что ты не устроил мальчишник. И сказал, что если мы захотим снять домашнее порно, он готов быть нашим оператором, — чрезмерно серьёзным голосом сообщил он.

Чарли поплохело, хотя, казалось бы, ситуация и так складывалась катастрофическая.

— Блядь. А хорошие новости у тебя есть?

Эггзи небрежно пожал плечами:

— Гарри спрашивает, что будет лучшим подарком на свадьбу: сертификат в секс-шоп или пара литров смазки.

— И это хорошая новость? — с сарказмом спросил Чарли.

— Ну, на фоне остальных, — покачал головой Эггзи. Потом душераздирающе вздохнул и откинул смартфон на простыни. — Блядь, как мы вообще на это пошли?

Очень хороший вопрос. Чарли задумчиво посмотрел на своё кольцо, прокрутил его на пальце, сжал кулак, пытаясь вспомнить, какой юридической силой обладают сгоряча заключённые в Лас-Вегасе браки. Не то чтобы Чарли был экспертом в американской юриспруденции, тем более по поводу семейных отношений, но что-то подсказывало ему, что всё это совсем не смешно.

Или, наоборот, настолько смешно, что впору плакать.

— У меня только один вариант: ты блядски хорош в постели, — заявил Чарли. — Иначе я себя вообще не понимаю.

Эггзи громко хмыкнул:

— Ты женишься на всех, кто хорош в постели?

Чарли почувствовал привычное желание выпотрошить Эггзи хотя бы морально — но это Чарли к нему испытывал чуть ли не с первого взгляда и давно научился с этим справляться. Не в смысле сдерживать себя от порыва, а в смысле контролировать его реализацию. Почему Чарли вообще всё ещё терпел присутствие этого придурка в своей жизни?

А, да. Точно. Они работали в одной конторе. И Мерлин считал, что они прекрасно дополняют друг друга на заданиях. И обожал сводить их в поле.

Но это же не Мерлин заставил их принять просто прекрасное решение выпить вместе в Лас-Вегасе после проклятой миссии с махинациями мафии в целой цепочке казино.

— Ну, почему бы мне не обзавестись гаремом, в самом деле, — высокомерно протянул Чарли, запрокинув голову. Потом выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел на Эггзи через всю комнату. — Кстати, кто был снизу?

Эггзи неловко поёрзал на кровати и поморщился. Чарли усмехнулся.

— Судя по всему, ты, — довольно резюмировал он. — Ну и как, я хорош?

— Отвратителен, — Эггзи сморщился сильнее. — И ещё, видимо, не умеешь пользоваться членом.

Чарли фыркнул:

— Ну, вчера ты так не думал.

— А ты помнишь, что было вчера?

Забавно, что им обоим отшибло память. Хотя если иметь в виду разнообразие пустых бутылок и что пить они начали определённо раньше, чем добрались до этого номера, то ничего удивительного.

— Что-то же сподвигло нас на свадьбу, — логично заметил Чарли. Эггзи хмыкнул с сомнением в голосе, но спорить не стал.

Они задумчиво помолчали, разделённые всей комнатой и отсутствием какой-либо неловкости. Последнее было, в общем, не удивительно. Несмотря на всю их взаимную неприязнь и долгую, местами ужасно дурацкую (по мнению не только Рокси и Мерлина, не устающих замечать это, но и самого Чарли) вражду, после всего того, что они пережили благодаря Кингсмэн, мысль о пьяном заключении брака в Лас-Вегасе была, конечно, ужасной и шокирующей, но… Но это вряд ли было хуже той истории в Пекине.

Хотя мысль о пьяном сексе, который должен был привести к такому исходу, определённо была… Мда.

— Слушай, причём тут черенки вишни? — не выдержал Чарли. — Из головы не выходят.

— Ох, — Эггзи потёр висок. — Это та часть вечера, которую я не хотел бы вспоминать.

— Я внимательно слушаю.

— Кажется, тогда мы только начали пить, — неуверенно сказал Эггзи, хмурясь. — И я доказывал тебе, что могу завязать черенок вишни языком, — он помолчал. — Дважды.

Чарли тут же стало немного жарко.

«Спорим, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь?» — вспомнился поплывший от лёгкого опьянения голос Эггзи. И его взгляд — шальной, блестящий, заставляющий Чарли подобраться. Искушающий.

«Спорим», сдуру ответил тогда Чарли. И кажется, пожалел сразу же после того, как Эггзи, только что сидящий напротив, вдруг стёк на пол и оказался перед Чарли на коленях. И отвести взгляд от его рта было просто решительно невозможно — да, да, чёртовы черенки вишни и блядски возбуждающее таинство, проходящее за сомкнутыми губами, раскрасневшимися от первых трёх порций мартини.

Чарли охнул:

— Да, ты прав, вспоминать это не хотелось бы.

Эггзи посмотрел на него неожиданно прямо и хитро.

— Насколько я помню, тебе очень даже понравилось, — словно между прочим заметил он.

Чарли с силой сжал подлокотники кресла. Кажется, тогда он тоже вцепился в несчастное кресло — другое, неважно.

«А теперь ты знаешь, о чём думаю я», вкрадчиво сказал Эггзи, и Чарли мог только беспомощно хватать воздух, потому что язык у Эггзи оказался головокружительно ловким, даже лучше, чем всегда представлялось Чарли…

Чарли вскочил и прошёлся по номеру туда-сюда, чувствуя, как полы халата драматично развеваются за спиной. Эггзи провожал его насмешливым взглядом.

— Бля, переспать с тобой по пьяни — верх извращения, — заявил Чарли, продолжая мерить шагами номер. Он уже наловчился не запинаться о раскиданные вещи, но пару раз намеренно пнул пустые бутылки, которые очень красноречиво закатывались куда-то под кровать или под столик.

— Намекаешь, что хотел бы переспать со мной трезвым? — Эггзи откровенно веселился. Чарли застыл у изножья кровати, повернувшись к этой сволочи.

— Всегда находил твою логику чрезвычайно изощрённой, — Чарли смерил Эггзи взглядом и, поймав ответный, скатившийся вниз, под расходящиеся полы халата, усмехнулся: — Нравлюсь?

При этом Чарли расправил плечи, позволяя Эггзи рассмотреть своё едва прикрытое махровой тканью тело.

— Да что я там не видел, — Эггзи фыркнул. — Иди нахуй.

— Это предложение? — Чарли понял, что улыбается. Наверное, веселье Эггзи было заразным.

С другой стороны, ну не убиваться же.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — сладко улыбнулся Эггзи в ответ.

— Ты мой супруг! Ты не имеешь права отказывать мне в исполнении супружеского долга! — глумясь, громко сказал Чарли.

Эггзи хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Чарли всё-таки запахнул халат и навернул ещё один круг по номеру.

— Прекрати мельтешить, супруг, — выделив голосом последнее слово, заявил Эггзи.

— Иди нахуй.

— А это — предложение?

— А тебе хотелось бы? — Чарли остановился и поднял с пола рубашку, в которой смутно узнал свою собственную. Отсутствующие пуговицы и порванный рукав выглядели очень красноречиво.

Воспоминания в голове — смутные и смазанные — всколыхнулись, словно волна перемешанного алкоголя. Кажется, после крышесносного минета Чарли хотел помочь Эггзи рукой — было очень жарко, нелепо и тесно, они уже слишком опьянели, чтобы нормально себя контролировать (или просто не хотели этого делать?), и Чарли нервно хихикал, смятенный оргазмом, пока Эггзи горячо и рвано тёрся об него не расстёгнутой ширинкой.

Но в ответ на попытки помочь Эггзи отстранился и невнятно сказал, что как-нибудь потом.

А Чарли ехидно спросил: «После свадьбы?».

— Я был так хорош, что ты порвал мою рубашку, — вынырнув из мутной гряды воспоминаний, сказал Чарли, демонстрируя Эггзи дело рук его.

Тот немного подался вперёд, рассматривая несчастную рубашку.

— Если бы это было так хорошо, я бы помнил, — голос у Эггзи, портя впечатление, звучал весьма неуверенно. Слишком неуверенно.

Даже чересчур.

Эггзи, конечно, был очень хорошим актёром. Но, во-первых, Чарли не раз видел его в «образах» и знал, как это работает. А во-вторых, Чарли совсем не был дураком, как бы плохо о нём ни думал Эггзи.

— Сдаётся мне, ты врёшь, — сказал Чарли, шагнув ближе. Эггзи поднял на него преувеличенно невинный взгляд.

— В чём же?

Ехидный вопрос Чарли о свадьбе вчера вечером был причиной большого количества смеха и ещё большего количества выпитого. Чарли не мог вспомнить детали, но это было неважно. Кажется, они прикончили две бутылки мартини, но дальше всё смазывалось.

А потом они оказались в магазине, и Чарли из-за своих же слов по приколу купил кольца, а Эггзи потребовал гравировки, а потом они снова пили, и фотографировались, и писали кому-то — скорее всего, пресловутой Рокси.

А она написала в ответ: «Вы что, поженились?».

Видимо, они решили исправить тот факт, что у них были кольца, но не было свадьбы. К тому же, они шатались среди самого подходящего для этого города на свете.

Чарли с силой провёл ладонью по лицу и вздохнул. Сложно было уложить в голове то, что произошло, ещё сложнее было с этим смириться, но глупо было не признавать очевидного.

— Мы выпили просто нечеловеческое количество спиртного, — сказал он, глядя Эггзи в глаза. — И я удивлён, что мы вообще живы. Очевидно, что после такого ни у кого из нас просто не встало бы.

— Настолько не веришь в себя? — едко спросил Эггзи, но в глазах у него танцевали опасные, чтоб их, черти. Чарли засмотрелся.

— Твоя задница не может болеть, — заключил Чарли. — И я бы к тебе не притронулся даже в таком состоянии.

— Строишь из себя невинную жертву?

— Констатирую очевидное.

Эггзи вдруг улыбнулся — опасной, лукавой, хлёсткой улыбкой, от которой у Чарли всё внутри обмерло.

— Конечно. И кольцо ты не снял исключительно из-за чистой и ничем не замутнённой неприязни ко мне.

Чарли рассеянно посмотрел на свою руку — и вздохнул.

Чёрт. Ну чёрт же.

А Эггзи вдруг оказался перед ним — внезапный, горячий, усмехающийся. И поцеловал, мягко положив руки на плечи.

И — проклятье!

После первых трёх секунд Чарли передумал вырываться.

Ещё после пяти — передумал убивать Эггзи.

Через половину минуты Чарли подумал, что не зря женился.

Кажется, прошлой ночью они всё же целовались, но Чарли умудрился забыть, как клёво это было. К счастью, теперь он мог исправить это и насладиться как следует, восполняя всё пропущенное за эти годы дурацкой «вражды», будь проклят коварный Эггзи, нарушивший эту расстановку сил талантами своего языка. И плевать на настойчивый писк затерявшихся среди разбросанной одежды очков Кингсмэн — Мерлин может и подождать пару часов, раз не захотел выдать им отпуск для медового месяца.

**Author's Note:**

> *love you dickhead — люблю тебя, придурок


End file.
